Prise de risques
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Une bataille se profile et Renzô n'a aucune envie d'y participer. Il a besoin d'un peu de motivation...


**Titre :** Prise de risques

**Fandom : **Blue Exorcist

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre : **Beaucoup de gen et un peu de romance

**Personnages :** Renzô/Izumo, un peu Rin-Shiemi, Ryûji, Konekomaru

**Nombre de mots :** 1485  
**Prompt : **Blue Exorcist - Renzô/Izumi - allez, un petit bisou pour la route...

**Commentaires : **Pas de timeline spécifique, mais fortement inspiré de l'arc du Fujô ô. Et je m'autocongratule d'avoir réussi à faire une première fic sur ce fandom aussi longue ! Et aussi d'avoir réussi à placer, de manière détournée, la formule "eins zwei drei" qui est celle de Mephisto, bien qu'il ne soit pas présent dans cette histoire ^^

* * *

Les blessés s'amoncelaient, la situation empirant. Le ciel était noir, et le tonnerre roulait derrière les nuages, l'orage couvant, comme prêt à en découdre avec la tempête de flammes et de miasmes néfastes tourbillonnant en dessous.

Les jeunes recrues s'occupaient avec les soigneurs des personnes atteintes plus la nuit s'allongeait, plus les hommes faiblissaient.

Renzô était en sueur elle lui coulait même sur la lèvre inférieure, avec un goût piquant d' inquiétude. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'essuyer. Pas même celui de balancer une petite vanne stupide pour détendre l'atmosphère, et pourtant elle en avait besoin l'ambiance était lourde, silencieuse – si ce n'était les victimes des démons qui gémissaient de douleur – et frénétique. La mort flottait dans l'air et pouvait s'abattre à tout moment.

Sur n'importe qui. Renzô pensait à la fuite sauf que c'était impossible. Il était bloqué, moralement, physiquement, et il n'était pas certain que la fuite le sauve pour autant, de toute façon.

Tandis qu'il confectionnait maladroitement un bandage avec une bande de linge trempée de désinfectant, son regard dériva sur ses camarades, histoire de vérifier comment ils géraient la peur.

Konekomaru, qui était le plus proche de lui, était en train d'enrouler une bande sur le bras d'un des blessés ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Ryûji, à quelques pas d'eux, contenait parfaitement ses émotions, bien que ses yeux brillent d'un feu inhabituel à l'approche du combat. Rin était sans doute dans le même état d'esprit, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient tant, mais comme il était de dos, c'était difficile de s'en assurer.

Les filles, quant à elles, étaient comme un phare pour le navire en perdition qu'était l'esprit de Renzô. L'adorable Shiemi pinçait les lèvres, anxieuse mais concentrée, ses petites mains habiles s'affairant avec efficacité à réduire des plantes médicinales en poudre pour des décoctions régénératrices.

De son côté, Izumo s'activait sur ceux qui souffraient d'infection démoniaque en affichant une moue sombre mais absolument craquante. Elle leurs administrait des remèdes, préparait les cataplasmes à étaler sur les lésions il n'y avait guère d'hésitation dans ses gestes gracieux et efficients, et ce bien qu'elles doivent avoir les mêmes craintes qu'eux tous. Elle se montrait très courageuse, concernée et altruiste elle qui était de nature râleuse n'esquissait pas la moindre plainte. Sous ces apparences froides qu'elle affectait, il était évident qu'elle était bien sensible et compatissante. Cette personnalité retorse rendait sa fréquentation douce-amère. Elle était dure à approcher, mais bien sûr, ça valait cent fois le coup...

Soudain, Rin se leva, tirant Renzô de sa rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Konekomaru en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, sourcils froncés.

- Si personne ne fait rien, tout le monde va y rester. Je dois faire quelque chose, déclara le brun en s'emparant de son épée dans son étui.

Suguro lui attrapa vivement le bras. Il avait une expression féroce, faisant frémir Renzô qui observait la scène.

- Tu essayes encore de la jouer solo. T'as vraiment pas compris ce que je t'ai dis...

Rin se tourna vers lui et dégaina un de ses sourires désarmants il prit le bras de Ryûji pour l'aider à se lever.

- Dans ce cas, venez avec moi. Tout seul, je n'y arriverais pas.

- Hmf, fit Bon en baissant les yeux, un sourire naissant effaçant toute agressivité.

Sous le regard effaré de Renzô, Konekomaru se leva aussi, époussetant ses genoux. Alors qu'il comptait sur lui pour les ramener à la raison. Il ouvrit la bouche, la gorge nouée...

- Je vais rester là !, lança Shiemi. Les blessés ont besoin de moi...

Le greenman qui l'aidait dans sa tâche en faisant apparaître les plantes approuva en poussant un « Niii » strident.

Elle fixa le groupe avec gravité, mais une once de culpabilité se lisait sur ses traits ; on voyait bien qu'elle aurait voulu les accompagner. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit enfin, en tentant de sourire :

- Bonne chance ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Renzô détourna les yeux, incapable de se décider à parler après un tel élan de détermination.

- J'y vais aussi, grogna Izumo en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Et elle jeta au garçon aux cheveux roses un regard méprisant, comme si elle devinait parfaitement à quoi il pensait il rougit...et se leva également.

- Je viens, se surprit-il à dire, presque gaiement.

Pourtant, en réponse, la jeune fille le fusilla du regard. Il l'ignora, avec sa désinvolture coutumière, en souriant.

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Shiemi, décida Rin. Pour la protéger en cas de danger.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec elle. Après tout, vous êtes amies, non ?, suggéra Renzô à la brunette, toujours avec ce même air niais affecté.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, vraiment.

Izumo s'étouffa, avant de se rebiffer :

- Et pourquoi je resterais en arrière, Monsieur J'ai-la-trouille-de-me-battre ? T'as qu'à rester, toi, si tu en as tellement envie...

Quelque chose de désagréable, plus que l'appréhension de mourir.

Renzô commençait à s'agacer ce sentiment était complètement illégitime, il préféra le nier. Il se retrouvait à défendre ce choix qui allait à l'encontre de son caractère.

- Pourquoi tu insistes pour y aller ? Tu t'en fiches, non ?

- Marre de jouer les seconds couteaux, gronda Izumo. Tu crois que je vais passer ma vie à t'attendre bien sagement pendant que tu prends des risques ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

Elle se figea en remarquant les mines choquées de Ryûji, Konekomaru et Renzô. Rin quant à lui, n'avait pas compris ce que ses paroles signifiaient :

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de mal ?

Elle piqua un fard. Puis reprit brusquement, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Renzô.

- Ce que...ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne vais pas attendre ici sans rien faire pendant que vous essayez de régler le problème. Je suis aussi forte, voire plus, que vous. Je ne vois aucune raison qui devrait me forcer à rester à soigner les gens pendant que vous, vous vous battez.

Renzô ne répondit rien, encore scotché par la déclaration d'Izumo. Il ne fallait peut-être pas qu'il s'emballe mais c'était difficile de ne pas être touché, de ne pas avoir l'impression de compter...

- Vous savez, je peux rester toute seule. Dans le pire des cas, Nii me protègera, intervînt timidement Shiemi.

- Non, pas question, clama aussitôt Rin.

Il se gratta la tempe, gêné.

- Ce serait terrible s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu en dire davantage, Izumo proposa :

- Il n'a qu'à rester là.

Elle désignait Renzô.

- Heiiiiin ?!

- C'est vrai quoi, il sait à peine se battre, il a une mémoire de poisson rouge il ne sert à rien, autant qu'il reste ici pour aider les secours, asséna la brunette avec un aplomb sidérant.

- N'importe quoi !

- Je sais comment vous départager, coupa Rin en approchant.

Il pointa le doigt sur eux et marmonna :

- Am stram gram, pic et pic et colégram, bourre et bourre et ratatam, am, stram, gram !

Son doigt tomba sur Renzô.

- Tu viens.

- Mais...mais c'est pas juste !, s'insurgea Izumo.

Cependant, la décision était prise, et le groupe se hâtait déjà de rejoindre la forêt où avait lieu l'affrontement avec le démon.

Izumo tremblait à présent. De frustration, pensa d'abord Renzô il voulu lui lancer une petite réplique à la fois moqueuse et réconfortante, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, une larme unique roula sur la jour de l'adolescente, le stoppant net dans son élan. Il revînt vers elle, silencieusement.

- Va-t-en, cria-t-elle en frottant son visage avec son bras.

Il posa sa main sur son coude et le repoussa doucement. Il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, et surtout il ne refusait qu'elle le prenne à nouveau pour un froussard. Il prit délicatement son poignet et caressa furtivement l'intérieur. Elle releva les yeux dans un reniflement.

Il la touchait sans nécessité, sans raison. Il se pencha sur elle, lentement, et elle aurait eu cent fois l'occasion de se reculer, pourtant elle n'en fit rien.

Il déposa un baiser léger sur le coin de sa bouche avec une tendresse dont il ne serait pas crû capable et qui lui serra la poitrine, il effleura sa joue.

- Un bisou pour la route, chuchota-t-il en essayant de sourire malgré son cœur chaviré.

Sans doute devait-il faire une drôle de tête, car elle le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il était terrifié, excité il sentait ses joues devenir brûlantes, et c'était nouveau, lui qui s'était toujours cru nonchalant en toutes circonstances.

Puis la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage fin d'Izumo, tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, et en quelques secondes, elle lui envoya une baffe qui le fit valser.


End file.
